


Obama's Great Furry Fetish Discovery

by coalchi



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fetish, Furry, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalchi/pseuds/coalchi
Summary: obama discovers furries and his wife finds outmy best friend gob wrote this shes a good writer
Relationships: Barack Obama & Michelle Obama
Kudos: 4





	Obama's Great Furry Fetish Discovery

This is my fanfic of obama and michelle obama will be confessing to michelle about his fetish of fursuits and michelle will be very disappointed in him then divorce him, ahem.. It was a rainy in Washington, rain was falling on Obama’s car almost as if it was the beginning of a sad movie but except... It was real life, Obama really thought he had his life together with a healthy relationship with his wife and being very wealthy causing him to live in a mansion. 

Obamas mansion wasn’t anything compared to the white house, the white house made him feel so grand and like he was in charge for once. Obama was bullied severely in his childhood for not having wealthy parent’s it was a great change for him to say the least, Obama glanced outside of the window to see the streets filled with water it was storming and a little frightening because of the thunder. 

Turning back he walked over to his laptop, and picked it up placing it delicately on his wooden desk to avoid breaking it. Obama didn’t have work to do, he scrolled through Twitter finding nothing that sparked his interest in particular. Obama follows politician’s, you can imagine the same news gets boring after a while...

Obama went to the trending page of twitter, “#fursuitfriday...?” He thought in confusion. He clicked on it to see many posts of these people dressed in animal-like suits, Obama found it very interesting and more exciting then seeing a girl with her clothes off. Obama clicked off of Twitter pushing himself back “I can’t this is wrong, I..- I have a wife..!” He thought in disbelief at his non holy thoughts, Obama shut the laptop putting it back in its case zipping it up. 

Obama looked down to see his raging boner, he gasped. “Barack...? Why aren’t you responding to me calling you, what are you doing up there?” Michelle said from downstairs, it was very faint but Obama understood what she was saying.

and walked out with an ashamed look on his face like he’d committed a crime, Michelle looked confused and worried. Obama had his head down “Michelle, I..I-I have a furry fetish!” Obama looked up to see Michelle taken back by what he said, “N-No...y..-you can’t it-its not possible!” Michelle said about to break down in tears “This has to be a..a prank!” Michelle said looking down slowly with tears running down her cheeks, she had been married to Obama for years and couldn’t believe her own husband would do this to her.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wrote this in our discord gc and I was told to post this on ao3 so I complied  
> it's epic she did a good job hello nora if ur reading this


End file.
